Keeping Up with James
Keeping Up with James is the twenty-fifth episode of the ninth season. Plot James is teamed with Edward to clear a path through the snow to Knapford. Edward can not go fast and James is afraid he will delay him, but cheers up when he finds he can slide at high speeds on the icy rails. James and Edward later collect coal from the coaling plant, and Edward warns James to take care on the icy rails, to no avail. James slides too fast down Gordon's Hill, loses control and derails into a snowdrift. The Fat Controller is cross and tells James he will not be able to pull the presents train, the reason why James wanted to go so fast, and gives the train to Edward. James offers to be Edward's back engine, and the Fat Controller agrees but tells him to be careful. The presents train arrives on time, and James feels proud. Characters * Edward * Henry * James * Sir Topham Hatt * The School Choir (vocalizes) * Gordon (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Works Trivia * A deleted scene shows Thomas passing James and Edward. An alternate angle of the same scene is edited to show Thomas wearing a Day Out with Thomas face. * Percy's snowplough is Duck's from the sixth season episode, Toby Had a Little Lamb. * In 2011, Hilary Fortnam expressed her dislike of this episode, saying that her father would be distressed if he saw it. The reason is because with the airing, the term "Christmas" was omitted in favour of "winter holidays", offending her. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season. Goofs * Edward and James' snowploughs become blue and red respectively in the first scene of them in the snow. * When Edward and James pull the presents train down Gordon's Hill, James applies his brakes, but his wheels still move. * In the first scene of James and Edward clearing snow, James' front bogie is derailed. * As the scene fades to James and Edward going up Gordon's Hill with the empty trucks, James stops. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Keeping up with James In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:KeepingUpwithJamesTitleCard.png|Title card File:KeepingUpWithJamesJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:KeepingUpwithJamesPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:KeepingUpwithJamesGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:KeepingUpwithJamesKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:KeepingUpwithJames1.png File:KeepingUpwithJames2.png|Maithwaite File:KeepingUpwithJames3.png File:KeepingUpwithJames4.png|All of the Engines in the Yard File:KeepingUpwithJames5.png File:KeepingUpwithJames6.png File:KeepingUpwithJames7.png File:KeepingUpwithJames8.png|Toby and Henry File:KeepingUpwithJames9.png|Emily and Gordon File:KeepingUpwithJames10.png|Percy and Thomas File:KeepingUpwithJames12.png|James and Edward File:KeepingUpwithJames11.png File:KeepingUpwithJames13.png File:KeepingUpwithJames14.png|James crossed with Edward File:KeepingUpwithJames15.png File:KeepingUpwithJames16.png File:KeepingUpwithJames17.png File:KeepingUpwithJames18.png File:KeepingUpwithJames19.png File:KeepingUpwithJames20.png|Henry File:KeepingUpwithJames21.png File:KeepingUpwithJames22.png File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png File:KeepingUpwithJames24.png File:KeepingUpwithJames25.png File:KeepingUpwithJames26.png File:KeepingUpwithJames27.png File:KeepingUpwithJames28.png|James and the school choir at Knapford File:KeepingUpwithJames29.png|The Choir singing Christmas songs File:KeepingUpwithJames30.png File:KeepingUpwithJames31.png File:KeepingUpwithJames32.png File:KeepingUpwithJames33.png File:KeepingUpwithJames34.png File:KeepingUpwithJames35.png File:KeepingUpwithJames36.png File:KeepingUpwithJames37.png|James File:KeepingUpwithJames38.png File:KeepingUpwithJames39.png File:KeepingUpwithJames40.png File:KeepingUpwithJames41.png File:KeepingUpwithJames42.png File:KeepingUpwithJames43.png File:KeepingUpwithJames44.png File:KeepingUpwithJames45.png File:KeepingUpwithJames46.png File:KeepingUpwithJames47.png File:KeepingUpwithJames48.png File:KeepingUpwithJames49.png File:KeepingUpwithJames50.png File:KeepingUpwithJames51.png File:KeepingUpwithJames52.png File:KeepingUpwithJames53.png File:KeepingUpwithJames54.png File:KeepingUpwithJames55.png File:KeepingUpwithJames56.png File:KeepingUpwithJames57.png File:KeepingUpwithJames58.png|James plunges into the snow File:KeepingUpwithJames59.png File:KeepingUpwithJames60.png File:KeepingUpwithJames61.png File:KeepingUpwithJames62.png File:KeepingUpwithJames63.png File:KeepingUpwithJames64.png File:KeepingUpwithJames65.png File:KeepingUpwithJames66.png File:KeepingUpwithJames68.png File:KeepingUpwithJames69.png File:KeepingUpwithJames70.png File:KeepingUpwithJames71.png File:KeepingUpwithJames72.png File:KeepingUpwithJames73.png File:KeepingUpwithJames74.png File:KeepingUpwithJames75.png File:KeepingUpwithJames76.png File:KeepingUpwithJames77.png File:KeepingUpwithJames78.png File:KeepingUpwithJames79.png File:KeepingUpwithJames80.png File:KeepingUpwithJames81.png File:KeepingUpwithJames82.png File:KeepingUpwithJames83.png File:KeepingUpwithJames85.png File:KeepingUpwithJames86.png File:KeepingUpwithJames87.png File:KeepingUpwithJames88.png File:KeepingUpwithJames89.png File:KeepingUpwithJames90.png File:KeepingUpwithJames91.png File:KeepingupwithJames15.png|Deleted scene File:KeepingupwithJames11.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames12.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames14.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames13.jpg|Thomas wearing a Day Out with Thomas face File:KeepingUpWithJames84.jpg File:JamestheJealousEnginebookcover.png|Chinese Book Episode File:Keeping Up With James - British Narration|UK Narration File:Keeping Up With James - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes